


You Are My Sunshine

by Taurusicorn2400



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry, Sad, Sad Ending, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: Please don't hate me for what you are about to read.
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Jr. & Clementine (Walking Dead), Clementine & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	You Are My Sunshine

They almost made it. Goddamn it they almost fucking made it back to the school safely. Louis didn't see the walker behind him. Clem did, but she wasn't fast enough to get to it, her leg being fucked up and all. Louis clutches his side, screaming. Or was that Clem's, he couldn't tell. All he knows is that a chunk of his side is missing and he's losing blood, fast. He felt himself drop to the ground, the walker climbing on top of him to get another chunk out of him. Thank god AJ was there, to kill it before it could eat him.

Clementine rushed to Louis's side, putting his head in her lap. She brushed some of his dreads out of his face. 

"It-its OK. You'll be OK Louis, we can fix this. We just have to get you back to the school, ruby can help you then." Clem tried to reassure Louis, but her sobs took away from the comfort.

Louis coughs up blood, groaning as he does so. His side  _ burns  _ like hell. He knows he's dying. He figured it would happen sooner or later, bit not like this. Not right after he met the girl of his dreams. Life is just cruel like that. 

Clem's sobs could be heard throughout the forest. He's never seen her like this. It was heart breaking. He didn't want her to be sad he was going, so he did the only thing he could think of.

_ The other night dear, as I lay sleeping _

_ I dreamed I held you in my arms _

_ But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken _

_ So I hung my head and I cried _

Clementine looks at Louis through her tears trying to fill her lungs with air. She felt him place his hand on her cheek. He was smiling. Why was he smiling?

He continued to sing, trying to calm his tryijg to help the love of his life know that its OK. That he'll be fine, he's going to that next place that Tenn talked about. She sung the song with him.

_ I'll always love you and make you happy _

_ If you will only say the same _

_ But if you leave me and love another _

_ You'll regret it all some day _

Clem knew why he was smiling now. He wasn't afraid because she'd be the last thing he sees, and being there with him makes him not afraid of anything. She smiles back.

_ You told me once, dear, you really loved me _

_ And no one else could come between _

_ But now you've left me and love another _

_ You have shattered- _

"Louis. Louis? No, please no, wake up. No. No. No. No! Louis! Wake up please, you can't do this, please. Don't leave me please. Louis!" Clementine wailed out, hitting his chest to try to wake him up. It did not work.

AJ was the one to pull her out of her sorrow, telling her that she needed to make sure he doesn't come back, that he wouldn't want that. She knew he was right. She took out her knife and gagged at the sound it made when it entered her beloved's head. She stood up, saying she would have time to mourn when she was safe. For now, Clem would put on a brave face, like Louis did in his last minute.

_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

_ You make me happy when skies are gray _

_ You'll never know dear, how much I love you _

_ Please don't take my sunshine away _


End file.
